Holding Onto the Past
by shygirl3
Summary: After their friend and brother died when they were 5, Lily and Eddison tried to forget their past and just look towards the future. But what happens when they're forced to confront the past - and a deadly enemy? J/L probably l8r on, but i might make it L/


Holding Onto the Past  
  
By Shygirl  
  
Ok people. This is my first real story that I actually plan on finishing. This is just the beginning, and to put it simply, yes it is another Lily and James story. Or maybe I'll make it a Lily/Severus. I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I know you've had to have heard this before, but I'm going to say it anyway. This story is different than all the others you've read. You can believe me or just call me a big fat liar, I don't care. Both are probably true (just kidding). Have fun reading the story (I wouldn't suggest reading the summary below - its just long and stupid in my opinion, but you can if you want too.)  
  
Summary: Many secrets, lies, betrayals, adventures, friendships, and loves come in and out of everyone's life, but Lily Evans had more than anyone should ever be forced to go through. But no matter the pain, she moved on with her life, and for the most part, forgetting all the hardships. Six years later, she learns of a magical word where she's suddenly forced to confront and accept her past. And to make it all the worst, she has to go through the tough and confusing trial of growing up. With a part of her refusing to move on, and the other part refusing to give up, Lily slowly starts to understand a sometimes difficult thing of life: you must move on, with your mind in the present, the future in attention, but mindful of the past. This is a tale of sadness and grief, love and friendship, fun and jokes, hope and laughter. It's a tale of the greatest of friends, a lifetime of adventures and promises, and a telling of the power to continue on even when the light seems dim. But above all, it's a tale of strength, telling the story of children who refused to give up, never losing their sight of right and wrong, and those who walked through the darkest of evil without giving up and most certainly, not giving in. They never hid from that which they didn't want to accept, but instead faced all that tried to strike them down bravely. This tale is a tale of magic. The magic of the heart, the magic of the body, the magic of the mind, and the magic of the soul.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Eddison, Adam, and my version of Lily. I do not own the magical plot, Voldemort, the death eaters, or Lily's name. All that I don't own belongs to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Three children ran quickly through a vast meadow. Two were red haired and twins, while the third, a small dark-haired boy, was their closest and most trusted friend. One of the twins, the only girl out of the three, was in the lead, holding her brother's shoe. Running directly behind her and grinning like mad, was Eddison Trigley. Coming up last, a couple of strides behind the others was Adam Evans.  
  
"Lily! Ed! Wait up! Give me back my shoe!" Adam yelled somewhat angrily.  
  
Lily Evans came to a stop, and Edison toppled into her, forcing her to drop the shoe upon impact. Adam was beside them in a second, picking his fallen shoe out of the knee-high weeds. He sat down in the slightly wet grass and slipped his shoe over his now-dirty sock. Standing back up, he asked cheerfully, "So, what's we going to play now?"  
  
The trio of five-year-olds was unusually silent, thinking of a fun game. Moments later, Lily smiled mischievously. Tapping Edison's shoulder gently, she then took half a dozen steps backwards.  
  
"What?" Edison questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Lily smiled. "You're it!" she exclaimed.  
  
The twins took off running in separate directions, Edison darting here and there trying to catch them. Their friendly game of tag lasted only a couple of minutes before the meadow suddenly grew dark. Looking up, the trio of five-year-olds saw a terrifying, bright green shape hovering steadily above them. It took not a moment more to notice that the bloodcurdling shadow- like item was in the shape of a dark green, mystical skull. An imposing snake protruded out of its mouth, jaws open, as if ready to strike. And perhaps it was. For the children were struck silent instantly, fear weaving through their small bodies, gluing them to their spots. They stood silently, every bone in their bodies shaking forcefully and fear squeezing their hearts painfully.  
  
Lily was the first to move, grabbing an arm from both boys standing next to her, and pulling with such energy that both boys immediately shot out of their daze and ran with her. Which way to go? Where to run? Neither mattered to any of them, as long as they were far away from that dark meadow and the menacing skull hovering above it.  
  
When they could run no further, they stopped, and leaning against one another, they stood gasping for breath.  
  
"What was that?" Adam's voice trembled, his fear making his voice much higher than normal.  
  
Edison stood silently with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths for lack of oxygen and control.  
  
"I don't know," Lily said quietly. "But it's not good."  
  
They stood there for a couple moments, each trying as hard as they could to forget the skull and the smell of death that had come over the meadow minutes ago.  
  
With a painful swallow and a deep sigh, Edison finally spoke, "We should go. We should run back to Grandma Paddy's house."  
  
Lily nodded, a ray of hope in her eyes. "Ya! If we can get to the house, everything will be okay. Nothing can hurt us there. dad'll protect us! And nothing can scare our dad!"  
  
Adam nodded enthusiastically. But after a moment and a look around, his enthusiasm dwindled away. "But which way's Grandma Paddy's house.?"  
  
With a frown, Edison looked around. Turning towards his left, he said confidently, "That way."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I remember walking on that big tree." Edison replied, pointing towards a large, fallen tree limb.  
  
"Oh. I remember that!" Adam said, his mood much happier.  
  
Their fear lightened considerably, they went with a quick pace towards the cottage.  
  
They almost got there without detours, too. But unfortunately, while they were close but still out of hearing distance from the twin's grandmother's cottage, dozens of cloaked figures started surrounding them. Some of these people came from behind trees or bushes, but others appeared out of nowhere. They came from all directions, giving the children no chance to escape. Their heads were all covered by hoods, their faces all sheltered with masks. Only after they had formed a complete circle around the three children, did any of the figures utter a sound. And even then, only one spoke, the others standing like statues. The one speaking walked towards the center of the circle and stopping only a stride in front of the children.  
  
"Precious mudbloods. why were you running from our beloved skull? We are sorry if we frightened you. we only meant to greet you with our sincere salutations."  
  
None of the trio knew what the words mudblood, sincere, or salutations meant, but the cloaked figure's cold, sarcastic voice assured them that they really didn't want to find out what his reasons were. If they got the gust of his words, this was the last place they wanted to be right now. For clearly, whatever these people wanted, it wasn't good.  
  
A tall man with no hood or mask walked towards the circle, and when he was about three strides away, the figures created a large gap for him to pass through. The hooded figure that had spoken kneeled in front of this new man. The children slowly raised their eyes to this new figure, and gasped as his appearance. This man, obviously the leader of this. gang, was a menacing sight. He had slits for a nose and crimson eyes that stuck out of his deathly pale face like stars on a dark and lonely night. His lips were thin and colorless, giving his face a deadly quality, and the air around him a bitter cold that went far deeper than the skin. He had the body of a man with the appearance and feeling of a swift and deadly snake.  
  
"Well done, Zabini." The hoodless man nodded at the man kneeling before him. The man, Zabini, stood up proudly, bowed, and quietly walked back to his place in the circle. The un-hooded figure then turned his attention back towards the frightened children, but he didn't speak. He waited.  
  
Lily was the first to speak. In a shaking but solid voice, she asked grimly, "Who are you, and what do you want from us." She didn't ask it as a question, but as a quiet command.  
  
The man chuckled coldly. He walked forward until he was only half a stride or less away, and kneeled down to be at eye level with her. "You must be Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you." She didn't offer any response of surprise or anger that such a man, a stranger no less, knew her name. She kept quiet, and so he continued after a moment's pause. "You wish to know my name? Well, that's no secret I can't tell. I am Lord Voldemort. And you wonder what I want with a couple of children?" He smiled. "I want them to serve me."  
  
Adam took a step closer so he stood by his sister's side. Eddison did the same a moment later, and they stood there, shoulder to shoulder, for a minute or more, glaring at Lord Voldemort.  
  
"We won't serve you. Ever." Adam declared quietly.  
  
"Never." Lily whispered.  
  
Eddison laughed without humor. "Serve you? Ya right! Like that would ever happen!"  
  
The Evan Twins looked at their friend and smiled, laughing with him.  
  
Obviously ruffled and displeased by their lack of respect and total fear, Lord Voldemort stood to his full height.  
  
His followers looked at the children, then at their master, and back to the children again. Little kids showing up their master? It was unheard of. It was preposterous. But it was true. Was their leader a fake? Weak? Or were the kids that strong? Or were they just dumb? Zabini took a step forward and prepared to speak, perhaps to voice his opinion of just killing the kids and being done with it. But at the precise moment he started to open his mouth, the red-haired boy turned and glared at him so forcefully that the man took a step back and rejoined the circle once again. Zabini and all of the rest of his colleagues that had started to doubt their leader did so no longer. For it became obvious that these children simply radiated with untrained power, and to recruit them for Lord Voldemort's cause would certainly be a great asset in their favor. While the children were stubborn, their strong wills would be an advantage instead of a drawback if they were properly taken care of.  
  
With these new thoughts swirling in all the minds of the figures forming the man-made circle, some them also realized that Lord Voldemort had known this for a long while. How long had he been watching and studying these children? 6 months? A year? It didn't matter. all that mattered to them was that their master knew what he was doing, and he was most definitely doing the best thing for their cause. And thus, their respect and fear of him went up a notch. Once their thoughts had calmed down, the hooded figures once again looked back at what was happening inside the circle.  
  
Once the children had quit laughing, Lord Voldemort smiled, seemingly unfazed. "You will join me. You will join me, or you will die."  
  
Eddison frowned. "Ya right. Besides, I don't care. So what if I die?" He said, but his nerve was gone, being replaced with an ever-growing dread.  
  
Lily Evans wasn't scared by the threat. Without a doubt, it's true to say she took it seriously, but instead of being frightened, she grew angry. With a quick step and a swift swing, she slapped the tall man in front of her. And then regretted it.  
  
Shock radiated from everyone, but none more than herself. Uh-oh. What would this man do to her? Would he kill her? Hurt her? Surely he wouldn't hurt Adam or Eddison for her mindless mistake.? Oh, God, please don't let anyone get hurt, please don't let anyone get hurt.! Her mind screamed franticly.  
  
The man Lily slapped was in shock as well, but unluckily for her, he was the first to get over it. And his mood turned angry instantly.  
  
"Crucio! " He screamed, whipping out a long, black stick from of his robes and pointing it directly at Lily.  
  
She fell to the ground and started rolling in the dirt and leaves. Her screams echoed throughout the forest, and she couldn't stop. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt before. It was horrible, and it seemed to never stop.  
  
As quickly as it began, it ended. The agony was still there but it was subdued. It was more the memory of the pain that kept Lily on the ground gasping for breath, even after it had been lifted.  
  
Only by her sheer will and determination was Lily able to quickly to stand and consider what had made her torture session end so quickly. She got up just in time to see her brother, who had jumped on Voldemort when she fell to the ground, get kicked off by the older man. Eddison took the stick out of the man's hand while the man's attention was on Adam, and then both boys scrambled away and back towards Lily quickly. They crashed into her, giving her fierce hugs and keeping her from swaying on her feet. Looking over her brother's shoulder, Lily whispered intensely, "Run!"  
  
With sudden quickness and agility that few would expect from three scared little children, the five-year-olds ran. They dived through the circle of black-cloaked men, who all stumbled at the unexpected timing of their escape. Pulling themselves back up, they ran, hoping against hope it was the right way to Grandma Paddy's cottage. Behind them, they could hear Voldemort yelling for his followers to pursue them.  
  
The trio ran for what felt like hours, all the while hearing the hooded followers of Lord Voldemort hot on their heels. But while the children were swift in the familiar woods and in excellent shape for running, their pursuers weren't. Obviously, their pursuers weren't used to much physical exertion. This being so, the children got far in the lead, and after the sounds of those chasing them faded away and disappeared, the kids stopped for a chance to catch their breathe.  
  
Looking around, all three children were pleasantly surprised to recognize their surroundings. They were easily within three minutes from the cottage, and with bright smiles of hope, they began to run again. But before they took even three strides, they stopped. For there in their path stood Lord Voldemort.  
  
With wide eyes, Adam whispered, "Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh? Uh-oh! That's all you have to say! My, what happened to your bravery?" Lord Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
Sounds of heavy footfalls were heard behind them, and seconds later, the children's hooded pursuers reached them. Like before, they formed a circle around the dark lord and the children.  
  
Voldemort smiled at the children's panicked faces. "You can't escape Lord Voldemort." He hissed.  
  
Eddison swallowed forcefully. "Maybe not," he whispered. "But we can sure try."  
  
And once again, they broke into a run. But this time, no one made any move to stop them, nor to give chase.  
  
"You don't disobey Lord Voldemort," the dark lord said. And waving his long stick, he shouted, "Avera Kedavera!"  
  
A string of thin red light shot out of Voldemort's stick, and flew through the air, only disappearing when it hit Adam.  
  
Lily screamed when her brother fell. Dropping down beside him, she took his hand and pulled, trying to get him to get up off the ground. But he didn't move, nor did he admit any sound. She screamed again. And as a dark fear began growing in the pit of her stomach, she started babbling. "Adam, come on. Get up! Adam! Adam, you have to get up. We have to go. Talk to me, Adam! Oh God, Adam, please say something." Lily began to cry, tears running down her cheeks and soaking her blouse.  
  
Eddison fell beside her, and after furiously trying to get Adam to move or respond, began to cry as well.  
  
They sat there for quite some time, though neither cared nor noticed. After a while, they heard the voices of a small search party shouting their names, but neither child answered the shouts. They were evidentially found, and when the grown-ups sadly covered Adam's face with a jacket, they knew he would never come back. Adam would forever lay still, his eyes never regaining the warm light of life in them as the once did. Adam Eddy Evans was dead, and the one's who knew the cause learned to keep it secret, for saying that a red light shot from a stick killed their friend and brother got them nowhere but the psychiatrists office.  
  
A week after Adam died, both Lily and Eddison got a letter, with only four simple words burnt into the parchments: Join Me or Die. A skull burnt at the top of the each letter was cold to the touch and hot with fear. The children never mentioned the letters to anyone but between themselves. As far as anyone knew, no one named Lord Voldemort had ever exist, and it would be many long years before his name was known to anyone but them. But Lord Voldemort wasn't gone, and so he continued to haunt the children's dreams, create their nightmares, and cause them to pause in fear upon the sight of black cloaks.  
  
But no matter their fear or sorrow, Lily Evans and Eddison Trigley lived on, continuing their lives as happily as they could. They tried not to think about that day in September when Adam died, but they knew that no matter what, their lives were changed forever. They would never forget the sight of their dead brother and friend laying on the cold autumn ground, his eyes open and lifeless.  
  
  
  
Author's note: okay. I'm done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Review appreciated, flames liked cause I need some good pointers and I enjoy laughing at them! Have fun, merry Christmas, happy New Years! (wait, its still September? Noooooo! - Don't ask and stay sane - ) ~L8R people!~ 


End file.
